Cassandra
Cassandra, or more commonly referred to and known as Cass, is a main character in The Secret Series, along with other protagonists, Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji, who are also her two best-friends. She is a survivalist and is always prepared for all disasters. Cass debuts in the first book to the pentalogy, The Name Of This Book Is Secret, which is also the book where she first meets her closest friend, Max-Ernest. Cassandra is the daughter of Melanie, although Melanie is only her adoptive mother, as biologically, Cass and Melanie aren't related at all. Cass' ancestors are mostly unknown to herself and the readers, and the only known ancestors of Cass are Hermes, more commonly known as The Jester, and Anastasia, a bandit woman who ends up as Hermes' wife. Cass is an active member of the Terces Society, a secret society with the aim of concealing and protecting the unveiling of The Secret, which is rumored to tell of the ways to immortality (one of alchemy's major secrets), something that the evil secret organization, The Midnight Sun, thirst for and spend each day searching for. It is possible that she has/had a crush on Yo-Yoji, although she denies it. Biography Unknown. It is known that William Wilton Wallace III, the member of the Terces Society that has been there the longest, knows of her origins, but he does not reveal that he actually knows anything. Physical appearance The most notable thing about Cass are her big, pointy ears, which come from her ancestor, Hermes, or more commonly known as The Jester (although she hates when people notice her ears). They turn red whenever she is upset or embarrassed in any way. Cass usually wears her brown hair in braids (which makes it hard for her to cover her ears). She is hardly ever seen without her backpack on her back, which was a gift from Pietro and is filled with all the latest survivalist gear, especially her "super chip trail mix" (including chocolate chips, banana chips, potato chips, peanut-butter chips, and no raisins, ever!) Cass has remarkable vision and has been lucky enough to not need glasses which would definitely take away from her big emerald eyes. She is also almost always seen wearing a plain T-shirt, sweatshirt, and jeans. Personality Cassandra is a kind girl who is generally selfless and giving. She is a warm-hearted girl and is The Secret Keeper, the one who holds the secret to immortality. Cass is an independent person, who prefers to do things on her own, even sometimes without the help of her two best-friends Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji. She is the kind of person who hates it when people feel sorry for her. She can be a bit harsh sometimes when she doesn't get her way. She is also very sarcastic! She pushes her friends to do things even when they think they can't. She once pushed Max-Ernest into the water when he couldn't swim to save him from the Midnight Sun. She is very caring and sometimes insecure. She is what you could call a tomboy, although towards the end of the series, she starts to get a little more girly. She paints her nails, doubtful at first, but then paints them again and likes it. She also lets her hair down, wears a dress, wears lipstick, and wears a skirt. Originally, this was just as a disguise, but Cass seemed to enjoy it after a while. Relationship Towards Peers Max-Ernest Max-Ernest is Cass' best friend. The two have a very heartfelt relationship. The Terces Society has brought them closer to each other and without it they may have never have become best friends. In the fourth book Max-Ernest even says he thinks of Cass as a sister. In the first book she even ended up telling him she didn't want him to be friends with him anymore, upsetting Max-Ernest. However, this changed when Cass got stuck at the Midnight Sun and Max-Ernest came to her rescue. Together, they helped save Benjamin Blake and escaped. The two made up and became best friends. In the last book, their friendship wasn't as strong as it used to be. It seemed that Max-Ernest was becoming the third wheel towards Cass and Yo-Yoji. He was seen having insecure thoughts and thinking to himself about how he didn't feel right around them and how their teasing was starting to go too far. Nonetheless, the two have a very great friendship and it is very unlikely that they fade away from each other. Dr. L and Ms. Mauvais Dr. L and Ms. Mauvais are always after Cass because she's the Secret Keeper. They often kidnapped her and Max-Ernest and then threatened Cass in order to make her reveal the secret. They have also attempted to use Señor Hugo's mind control chocolate to force the secret out of her, but they never succeeded. Mel (Melanie) Cass can sometimes be hurtful to her mother when she gets in her way. However, she does love her mother very much. They are often shown to be fighting and arguing over things that Cass can't have. Her mother even grounds her during the third book. During the third book, Cass' mother gets captured by an evil chef working for The Midnight Sun. If Cass doesn't bring him the tuning fork, she will never see her mother again. Cass realizes how much she loves her mother and how she cannot live without her. The two share a heartfelt moment, and Cass tells her how much she misses her and loves her. They do get her mother back safely and the two have a better relationship from then on. Owen Owen treats Cass like a younger sister. He loves her very much and would do anything, even die, to help her. He knows that he has to risk his life for the Secret Keeper. Cass gets very excited when she sees him. Owen also likes to annoy her by disguising himself at their school or making himself an annoying character who does little to help. Never in the same disguise twice, he has appeared as a stuttering servant, a surfer dude, an Irishman, a science teacher named Mr. Needleman, an English gentleman, and many more. Grandpa Larry and Grandpa Wayne Before she met Max-Ernest, they were all she had along with her mom. They were the only ones who listened to her and believed her disastrous predictions. They are not actually her biological grandparents, nor is either of them Melanie's stepfather. Cass always loves to hear the stories they tell because they are funny and always have some sort of survival lesson in them. During the stories, Grandpa Larry and Grandpa Wayne often argue a lot about what really happened. Every Wednesday, she helps them at the shop, but mainly they just goof off together and eat cookies and drink tea.Category:CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Main CharactersCategory:Members of the Terces SocietyCategory:Relationships Towards PeersCategory:Relationships Between Peers